Featuring You
by moveslikecurt
Summary: RPS. Tras filtrarse una canción especial para cierta pareja, uno de ellos no puede esconder mas su molestia y es allí donde su novio intentará hacer lo mejor que pueda en consolarlo.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 986

**Advertencias: **Si no han escuchado Featuring You, les recomiendo que lo hagan, es para hacer el oneshot mas entendible. Ah! Y si quieren entender cual fue el tweet de Logan vayan a su cuenta de twitter y busquen uno de los ultimos en los que se nota bastante molesto. (Lo siento Logan! xd)

**Nota del autor:** Inspirado gracias a cierto tweet que hizo Logan y tambien a la cancion Featuring You.

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon. La cancion mencionada, Featuring You, es tambien de Big Time Rush.

* * *

El enojo que tenía era increíble, no podía creer que alguien publicara esa canción en especial, no una que cantaran todos, no una canción que no hablara sobre amor, tenía que ser **esa** canción.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera iba a ser incluida en el álbum, esa canción era especial y solamente había sido grabada por diversión y porque Kendall se lo había pedido con ojos de cachorro abandonado ¿Cómo decirle no a esos verdosos y bellos ojos?

Momentos después de escribir su último tweet de la noche, recibió una llamada. Era obvio que Kendall iba a llamarlo, siempre lo hacía después de que él escribía algo en Twitter que daba a conocer lo molesto que estaba.

"Hey" solo pudo contestar sabiendo lo que diría su rubio amigo.

"_Vi lo que pusiste en Twitter, ¿Es por la canción?_" el rubio sonaba bastante preocupado, como si de verdad le importara que Logan se haya molestad por algo como eso.

"¿Tú crees que no me enojaría cuando alguien roba una de nuestras canciones y la publica mucho antes de que salga el álbum?" respondió el castaño sin ánimo alguno. Solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar por un rato para olvidarse de lo ocurrido. "Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era una canción para el álbum, era nuestra canción…"

"_Lo sé, Loges, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer_" dijo la otra voz por el celular sonando bastante relajado pero a la vez resignado. "_No podemos pedirles a las fans que no la escuchen o que la ignoren. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos volver al pasado para cambiarlo._"

"¿Cómo es que estas tan relajado?" el castaño se recostó en su cama mirando al cielo y sintiendo como lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

"_Estas cosas pasan y mas con canciones como __**Featuring You**_" explicó el rubio y Logan solo pudo suspirar. "_¿Y que si la canción es sobre nosotros dos? Prefiero que el mundo la conozca, eso hará más fácil nuestra "salida" ¿No crees?_"

Logan no respondió solo volvió a suspirar dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Aunque Kendall tenía razón, él no quería que todo ocurriese de esta manera.

Era verdad que ambos estaban saliendo desde ese momento en que hicieron un cover de _Edge of Desire_ y en el cual al final, Carlos hizo un comentario que logró que ambos se dieran cuenta que lo que sentían por el otro era real y por lo mismo empezaron a salir.

_Featuring You _era una canción especial. Kendall y Logan la habían escrito pensando en el otro pero la disquera creyó que no era buena idea grabarla y hacerla parte del álbum. Aun así la grabaron para tener una copia ellos dos y saber que una de sus creaciones juntos era real.

Lamentablemente hace unas cuantas horas había sido filtrada y Logan estaba enloqueciendo. Siempre era inseguro respecto a lo que la gente dijera de su relación con Kendall, aunque algunas fans ya habían especulado hace mucho tiempo que ellos dos estaban saliendo y que eran pareja.

"_Logan_" la voz de su novio lo hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que estuvo por más de cinco minutos sin decir algo y dejando caer las lágrimas de rabia que tenía guardadas.

"Lo siento, Kendall, pero no puedo estar relajado como tú" escuchó como el rubio suspiraba y al mismo tiempo escucho como alguien suspiraba fuera de su habitación.

"_Entonces creo que me tendré que hacer cargo de esto_" dicho esto la llamada acabó y la puerta de su habitación se abrió para encontrarse con el rubio con el cual había estado hablando hace unos segundos atrás.

Logan se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Kendall refugiándose en sus brazos y encontrando algo de consuelo en ellos. No podía decir que estaba triste, pero tenía tanta impotencia que sus lágrimas escapaban solas.

Kendall empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda del más pequeño al mismo tiempo que repartía unos pocos besos en la cabeza de Logan. Si conocía bien a su novio, sabía que Logan estaba demasiado molesto como para siquiera expresarse bien pero al menos estaba abrazándolo lo cual era algo después de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kendall separó el rostro de Logan de su cuerpo y se agachó para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios disipando todos los pensamientos del castaño y haciéndolo concentrarse solamente en el beso que su novio le estaba dando. Era una de las cosas que Logan amaba de Kendall, como lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas tan fácilmente.

Cuando ambos se separaron, dejaron sus frentes unidas y se miraron a los ojos pudiendo ver lo que el otro pensaba o lo que el otro sentía y Kendall se alivió al ver que Logan ya no tenía ese temor en sus ojos.

"_You and me together, Make a number one record, Boy you know the only song that I wanna do, Is featuring_" Empezó a cantar su canción mirando fijamente los ojos de Logan. "_You can be the lyrics, it's like I already hear it. Boy, you know the only song that I wanna do is __**featuring you**__."_

Terminado el coro se acercó y besó sus labios otra vez demostrándole que la cantaba en serio y el castaño sabía que era verdad. Ambos escribieron esa canción pensando en el otro ¿Cómo iba a no ser cierta?

"_Is __**featuring you**_"Cantó Logan después de separarse para esta vez abrazar a Kendall y quedarse así por un buen rato.

Si bien ambos estaban un tanto molestos porque alguien filtró la canción sin pedirles permiso para hacerlo, al mismo tiempo estaban bastante felices de que el lanzamiento de la canción los haya unido aun mas como pareja y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso este acto haga que su "salida" sea más pronta y más esperada de lo que ellos se podrían imaginar.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Este es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir y me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. c: Me harian feliz como escritora.

Por cierto, intentare dejar unos fics antes de irme de vacaciones el domingo así que estén atentos ;)

**-Cam**


End file.
